Blue World Trade Center attacks
Victims The Blue World Trade Center attack claimed the following victims: * On Munga Airlines Flight 11 ** Mohammed Arliwi (hijacker, pilot) ** Rammed al-Fhai Sab Mohammed (co-pilot) ** Mohammed Al-Banz Mohammed (passenger, sat on place 27F) * On Munga Airlines Flight 177 ** Gesozoza Kewosss (hijacker, pilot) ** Rai Jia Yang (co-pilot) ** Kent Cheedy (Sat on place 48G on Munga Airlines Flight 177) * Others ** Michael Lestalker (Was on 63th floor of Blue North Tower, died because of the smoke) ** Leopold Vommer (Died when Blue South Tower collapsed) Linz Al-Jiva was supposed to be on Munga Airlines Flight 11, but changed her mind the last minute. There were also two indirect victims. Earlier that morning, Lanker reported at 4:58:20 AM FTC±0 that someone had killed two others with a knife in Blue North Tower. The killer then threw them to the street. Known angles of BWTC attack Before Impact * Bluebomber (Olkov Cam) Flight 11 :Note: There was a VABAM NEWS 5 camera, but it crashed at frame 395. It started recording at 8:46:17. It crashed at 8:46:20, just one second before the Flight 11 crash * Olkov Armiv (One picture) * VABAM NEWS 1 (REC START: 00:00:28) * VABAM NEWS 2 (REC START: 00:00:24) * VABAM NEWS 3 (REC START: 06:51:37) * VABAM NEWS 4 (REC START: 03:48:22) * VABAM NEWS 5 * hokk tv camera * Oliver Volleams (Three pictures) * Munga Flight (Ralkov Cam) * Snow Flight (Olkov Cam) * Antennabomber (Olkov Cam) * Floorbomber (Olkov Cam) * Michael Vommer (His camera was a GAH GONI CAMERA X 743 HD-Model 2000) * Crash Flight (Ralkov Cam, after impact) * Spartabomber (Operated by Rsoa Jursi) * Standbomber (Olkov Cam, after impact) * Talkov Armiv Flight 177 * VABAM NEWS HD 444 * Pentham AS-948 (One picture, just when it happens) * Munga Airlines Flight 177 Cam * The Olkov Gamers Blog * Olkov Armiv (One picture) 9/11 :This is what happened on September 11, 2001 and later September 11, 2001 thumb|The Blue Twin Towers burning from the western angle thumb|The Blue South Tower is collapsing at 2:46 PM on September 11, 2001 thumb|The Blue North Tower is collapsing at 5:25 PM on September 11, 2001 * 0:00 - BWTC is opening for the last time until 2:46 PM and 5:25 PM. One of the Vabam News cameras starts recording at 0:00:24 * 7:27 - Olkov Armiv is checking the building control * 8:46 - Munga Airlines Flight 11 is crashing into the Blue North Tower. Olkov Armiv, Michael Vommer, Ralkov Cam 1, Snow Flight, Antennabomber, Floorbomber and the Vabam News cameras captures the crash. * 8:47 - DF Jungle, Rsoa Jursi, Alkov Armiv and a reporter from Vabam News takes pictures of the aftermath. Michael Vommer is in the Tallas Tunnel this time (he captures it too). * 9:01 - Olkov Armiv is reporting that the next plane will crash into the Blue South Tower. * 9:03 - Munga Airlines Flight 177 is crashing into the Blue South Tower. * 9:04:12 - Kent Cheedy dies. * 9:37 - DF Jungle confirms this attack as a terrorist attack. * 9:57 - Lanker scans his photos to his site. * 9:59 - Control for stopping collapse of Blue South Tower has been completed. * 10:14 - Michael Lestalker died in the Blue North Tower. * 10:28 - Control for stopping collapse of Blue North Tower has been completed. * 12:45 - Olkov Armiv says: "The Blue Twin Towers didn't collapse because of the controls, and I'm now waiting for the collapse of both towers. I think I'll do one more for the Blue North Tower, then I will let it stand it" * 14:00:05 - While on the 55th floor, Reesj Lesoxkax says "Well done, guys. This smoke make everything go wild!". * 14:00:21 - Lanker confirms he is trapped inside Blue South Tower. Olkov has to rescue him. * 14:46 - The Blue South Tower is collapsing, killing Leopold Vommer. * 15:28 - Control for stopping collapse of Blue North Tower has been completed once again. * 16:34:22 - Vaxx' cha Mescahm confirms he is trapped inside Blue North Tower. Olkov has to rescue him. * 17:23 - An error appears on all computers, saying "WARNING! The Blue North Tower is collapsing soon!" * 17:24:59 - The last guy to escape, Vappit Jeoxovav, runs away from the tower. * 17:25 - Blue North Tower is collapsing. Olkov Armiv and his friends including Michael Vommer and everyone that did escape survives the collapse. * 20:05 - Clean-up on the BWTC site September 12, 2001 * 0:00 - The other buildings located near the BWTC site is opening. * 8:46 - The other buildings is collapsing at the same time. ** At 8:46:11 the Vercal Tower is collapsing. It took 2 seconds. ** At 8:46:15 the Water X Bridge is collapsing. It took 6 seconds. * 9:10 - No more buildings is collapsing. Everything is back to normal. * 10:58 - DF Jungle's web camera he used to record the Blue Twin Towers has captured the first plane on video. He leaved his home at 7:59 AM and started to go to the Blue North Street. At this time, he puts it on OlkovPlay. Phone calls Flight 11 The phone call started at 8:40 AM and ended at 8:46:21. Olkov Armiv: MOHAMMED! Mohammed Arliwi: What? Olkov Armiv: I told you that you are not allowed to hijack planes. Mohammed Arliwi: Sorry. I will not do it again. Olkov Armiv: Where are you? Mohammed Arliwi: The plane's just in Tallas, turning left. Olkov Armiv: I'm on the Blue World Trade Center site. Mohammed Arliwi: Okay. I'm coming! Olkov Armiv: What thhe. I just cannot confirm soo many... NO SIGNAL - 8:42:35-8:45:48 Mohammed Arliwi: Return Olkov. Olkov Armiv: Still at the BWTC site. Mohammed Arliwi: But they told you to die. Olkov Armiv: Actually, terrorists does hijack. Do you think you are a terrorist? Mohammed Arliwi: Sorry, but I'm not answering to that question. Olkov Armiv: The clock is 8:46:13. I can see Flight 11. Mohammed Arliwi: I can see you! Oh no! Oh My God! Oh.... Olkov Armiv: Mohammed? MOHAMMED! Olkov Armiv: He probably died when the plane crashed into the Blue North Tower. Olkov Armiv: Abort phone call... COMPLETE! When I g... Flight 177 The phone call started at 8:59:54 and ended on 9:02:51. Hijacker on plane: the tower doesn't look like that. start phone call. Olkov Armiv: He just cannot call it. Michael Vommer: Did I told you to crash? Olkov Armiv: But it wasn't me... Michael Vommer: lol. I think it was you. Olkov Armiv: Actually no! Lanker: Stop trolling, guys! This LOL spell will be destroyed if you don't listen. Olkov Armiv: Lanker, I told you to go away! NO SIGNAL - 9:01:59-9:02:47 Olkov Armiv: So I won. Abort phone call... COMPLETE! Since we wo... BWTC tape On November 26, 2002 Olkov Armiv released the BWTC tape with various people talking. Last message was heard at 17:25:01 by Gehorge Troplo. He didn't like to die so he took the stairs. He escaped from Blue North Tower about 7 seconds before the collapse. Blue North Tower: * 04:57:22 (Reported. If you have got stuck somewhere or whatever you want to talk about, just take your mic.) * 04:57:45 (Any good Goldeneye moments? I love j***s b**d!) * 04:57:56 (It's said to prevute yah!) * 04:58:20 (Lanker here from Vabam News. Two guys got killed when falling down from Blue North Tower. Someone else took his knife and after some seconds, he killed them. He throwed them to the street.) * 04:59:01 (That guy! I want to kill him!) * 04:59:10 (I love j***s b**d!) * 05:00:00 (Beginning of five'o clock hour reported.) * 05:00:24 (Ah, help my computer! I can not spell corectly!) * 05:02:48 (That's not amazing.) * 05:03:13 (I love j***s b**d!) * 05:03:20 (Who are you, your stupid j***s b**d lover!?) * 05:03:41 (My name is Gehorge Troplo. First message at 04:57:45. From now, I will not spam anymore.) * 05:04:00 (Trevob Vartav. First message at 04:57:56) * 05:04:21 (Rsoa Pesplo Vater. First message at 05:00:24) * 05:04:30 (Micbot. First message at 04:57:22) * 05:05:00 (Lanker Palex Kalakvi. First message at 04:58:20) * 05:05:14 (That's pretty much it!) * 06:00:00 (Beginning of six'o clock hour reported.) * 06:14:25 (d'oh!) * 06:14:27 (Yewp Gerho. First message at 06:14:25) * 07:00:24 (Hey! None can talk right now!!??!?) * 07:00:30 (Michael Vommer. First message at 07:00:24) * 07:00:41 (Don't worry, Michael Vommer. We don't have anything to say right now.) * 07:01:24 (Minesweeper died :() * 07:01:30 (OH YEAH!) * 07:09:14 (Right now, taking a break.) * 08:46:00 (It must feel back now. PLZ TALK!!??!!??) * 08:46:11 (I take it!) * 08:46:24 (OH MY GOD!) * 08:46:30 (What was that?) * 08:46:53 (Lanker here from Vabam News. Munga Airlines Flight 11 has crashed into Blue North Tower. Hijacker's first name was Mohammed. Em, I don't know what's his last name.) * 08:47:12 (Leopold Vommer. Hijacker's name is Mohammed Arliwi. Born on June 22, 1962. Played for Vabam Slices since some years ago.)